The present invention relates to an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, having a supply mechanism for supplying an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet of the implement.
It is known to provide an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, with a reservoir storing an oral care fluid that is feedable to a fluid outlet at a head of the implement. In some known such oral care implements, a thin diaphragm or membrane is provided at a thumb grip of a handle of the implement, which diaphragm is repeatedly deformable to cause pumping of the oral care fluid to the fluid outlet. However, the reliability over time of such known oral care implements depends upon the thin diaphragm remaining intact. Other known oral care implements have mechanisms including many moving parts for driving oral care fluid from a reservoir to a fluid outlet. However, such other known oral care implements are bulky, expensive to manufacture and assemble, and their reliability over time relies on the various components continuing to function and interact correctly.
There is a need for an oral care implement having a more robust supply mechanism for supplying an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet of the implement. There also is a need for an oral care implement having a simple and compact supply mechanism for supplying an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet of the implement.